


This is not yours alone

by oasis_druggy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance, I'm Sorry, Keith and Lance fluff, Klance smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Mafia Boss AU, Most of the time, Oral, Oral Sex, Poor Keith, Power Bottom Lance, Riding, Smut Eventually, Someone dies sorry, Suicide, The ending will mess you up, Voltron mafia au, keith is the mafia boss hue hue, keith tops, klance fluff, lets see how this goes, lots of spelling mistakes, my grammar is pretty bad too, pidge is a hacker, poor lance, shiro is best boy, this is really bad and cringey I'm so sorry, this sucks, voltron mafia boss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_druggy/pseuds/oasis_druggy
Summary: Lance is struggling with his new life especially his job. When he meets Keith a mafia boss that nearly killed him everything changes. Btw this fanfic is cringey





	1. Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:oasis-druggy

The brunette stepped off of the subway slowly. A few strands of his hair falling on his face due to the long day of fast food working. He looked up at the midnight blue sky decorated with stars shining ever so brightly. The wind slapping against his face as he sighed deeply. He started making his way to his apartment. Orange, red, and yellow filling the streets and sidewalks. The moon was hidden beneath clouds making his surroundings a bit eerie. He recently just moved into a new apartment which was unfortunately not on the best side of town. It felt to him as he took these steps on this sidewalk in Brooklyn like he was living a new life. He had a new job, new city and state, new house, oh and a new hair due. His hair was slicked back due to his boss lecturing him that it was a good idea for his job, just for safety of course. He quickly ran on the other side of the street taking a quick short cut through an alleyway. He saw trash everywhere on the ground, graffiti painted all over the brick walls, and a few drops of red paint everywhere or so he thought. He made his way through the dark tight space. Just before he was taking his right turn his heart dropped once he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Anxiety rushed over the male as he started panting heavily begging to squirm. The man’s chest was against Lance’s booksack as he held a knife to his sunkissed neck. 

“You know what time it is pretty boy give it up.”

Lance swiftly took off his booksack opening it up digging through the bag for his wallet searching for it. His breathing growing heavier by the second. He felt the knife getting closer and closer to his neck as well as the man's hot breath. Lance rushing about to burst into tears hears a small cling on the ground that landed in front of him he looked down to barely see a knife and the body of the grown man losing his balance and falling to the ground as well. A street light finally illuminated at that moment the warm color beaming. The Cuban boy could see the male in front of him forming a puddle of blood. Lance immediately turned around nearly bolting out before he was blocked by a tall male in a suit. He had a scar plastered on his nose that led to the peak of his cheeks. He looked up about to turn the other way before he felt a presence behind him that was maybe a inch or two shorter than himself. Lance weeped out wanting to cry for help his heart thumping loudly you could nearly hear it. Feeling dizzy almost like he wanted to vomit from the past events he finally opened the front small pouch to his booksack taking his wallet out slowly. He motioned the wallet to the taller male making a short shaky laugh trying not to ball his eyes out. The taller male sighed grabbing Lances wrist tightly. Confused Lance began to squirm making small whines he felt a long arm wrap around his neck. Lance began to scream loudly trying to gasp for air as both of their grips got tighter. He saw the male in front of him disappear before the world was now pitch black.

 

Lance opened his eyes. His eyelashes nearly stuck together. He went to rub his eyes before he felt his arms restraining to do so. Confused he tried again but oddly got restrained once more. The Cuban boy actually looked at his surroundings his wrist had purple rope around them which was tied around the railing of the headboard. He looked up to see a man with pale skin looking at him with frustration. Lance tensed looking down immediately his heart racing once more too scared to open his smart mouth. The raven turned away his shoes making a clacking noise as he walked out the room. Lance curious looked up to see how the male looked. He was obviously pale, he had black hair which was placed in a low small bun, and black slacks along with a black button up. Lance looked him up and down once more making a smug look at his shoes. He looked back down trying to form an escape plan that had a one percent chance of working. The male re entered the room holding Lance’s booksack. Just a few hours ago it was purely beige but now it had a few specs of designs on it. Blood. The raven sat on the edge of the bed again. He had Lance’s wallet in the other hand as he opened that first. It was like Lance’s booksack and wallet were birthday or Christmas presents. The pale man opened up the wallet to see the first thing Lance’s ID. 

“Lance Romero, twenty five, and born in Miami, Florida.”

Lance bit his lip looking down. He was shaking trying his best to calm himself, he took deep breaths. The male infront noticed this turning his full body to face the tanned male. 

“Are you that nervous?”

“Well of course! You nearly choked me to death, I almost died tonight, and to tie it all up your ass kidnapped me.”

“Be thankful that I saved your life.” The male got irritated, his voice echoing around getting louder. “I could've left you to die and this is how you thank me?”

“Well maybe I could've thanked you properly if you didn’t nearly choke me to death.”

“Whatever I should just kill you right now.”

Lance's jaw dropped shaking his head trying to wave his hands.

“No, no, no, no, no I kinda like living I have a great job, I have family you know i’m kinda too beautiful to die. So please don't kill me thank you for saving me I highly appreciate it.”

The male in front of him rolled his eyes clicking his tongue opening the beige booksack turning it upside down to rummage through it. Lance couldn't help but let out a snort. The raven lifted a jacket that fell out of the bag.

 

“Oh this is disgusting.”

 

There were crumbled up Doritos all over the elegant bed, blue Powerade, gum, tissues, earbuds with lots of earwax on it and condoms.

The raven wrinkled his nose in disgust looking up at Lance. The brunette shrugged having a bored expression on his face as he moved around trying to get comfortable.

“Can I ask why I'm tied up and why you're looking through my stuff to humiliate me because it's just getting kinky now.”

“You might have weapons for one and I don't know anything about you.” 

“Well I could say the same for you why don't I tie you up big boy.” 

He let out a small chuckle moving closer to untie Lance. He smelt like cigars, cologne and blood, Lance wondered who this guy really was his wrist now free.

“Well what's your name big boy?”

“Keith.”

“Keith?”

“Keith.”

Lance's eyes widened.

“Wait.”

“What.”

“Keith?”

“Yes that's me.”

“Keith? Like the mafia boss Keith?”

“Yes that's me.”

“Oh.”

“Scared?”

“No.”

“You're shaking like you just seen a ghost.”

Lance sighed finally rubbing his eyes. 

“Well how long do you want me to stay here?”

“Maybe for like a month.”

“A month?”

“Maybe longer. I don't know I atleast have to gain some trust with you who knows what you'll do if I let you leave tonight. I can get my ass killed in a millisecond.”

Lance sighed nodding his head.

“Well I'll have you take a shower and prepare you with a change of clothing.”

Keith got up to escort Lance out of the room. Once the brunette got up he noticed how beautiful the room actually was. The walls a gorgeous shade of brown. A king sized bed which had velvet crimson red bedding. Along with gold decorations here and there. Lance followed Keith into the hallway which was oddly beautiful as well a long carpet that led the way to the bathroom. Stairs were besides them that was blocking the view of the downstairs area. Breath taking paintings lined perfectly against the wall with a few pictures of a small Keith next to a man in a suit. The two reached the bathroom Lance walking in before Keith. Lance gasped as he walked in looking around. 

“Why is your bathroom bigger than my bedroom?”

Keith chuckled turning away from him. Lance began to look through his bathroom fascinated by everything. Keith left the room for a second to come back with a big tee shirt and sweats as well as a pair of basketball shorts. 

“I get to choose my bottoms but not my shirt.”

“No the basketball shorts are for me.”

“What. Why?”

“Because I need to shower.”

“Well yeah you smell like blood.”

“Well what's the point of this conversation?”

“Are you gonna take a shower with me?”

“Well I don't want to waste water.”

“Did you really just say that.”

“Wha-”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Keith began to unbutton his shirt so casually that it made Lance get goosebumps. Keith finished unbuttoning his shirt tossing it to the floor. Lance trying not to stare at the male besides him slipped his shirt off and proceeded to unbuckle his belt slipping it off of the loops. Out of the corner of Lance's eye he could see Keith only left in his boxer briefs, and Jesus Christ was that a sight for the brunette. Keith was trying to take out a ponytail tugging on it violently.

“Dios Keith, wait a second.”

Lance walked behind him untangling the locks from the elastic gently.

“You shouldn't use rubber bands they tangle easily. Get you some scrunchies big boy.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Okay Mullet.”

Keith sighed moving to the faucet to start their shower.

 

Keith walked Lance back to his previous room that he'll be locked in for a month at night. Lance whining loudly scared to be in the room alone. 

“Keith what if one of your gang members tries to come in and kill me.”

“They' won't do that Lance go to sleep.”

“I'm scared though.”

“What do you want me to do then? Read you a bedtime story?”

“Well…”

“No! Go to sleep.”

“But I'm scared.”

“Do you want to sleep with me or something?”

“No you'll probably kill me.”

“Goodness let that go. I won't hurt you or touch you.” 

“Well then maybe.” 

Keith sighed in annoyance walking out of the room. Lance examined his back muscles as he walked away. Lance whined once more when Keith locked the door. Before stepping out to leave Lance alone in the room.


	2. See you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut and it's pretty horrible lol

After a month passed of waking up, eating breakfast with Keith, watching TV with Keith, eating lunch with Keith, watching Keith workout, dinner with Keith, and watching Keith come back from “work”. Lance was finally out of the house, he had everything back to normal. Except the fact that he wasn't on the same routine and as well as the idea of never seeing Keith ever again which actually destroyed Lance. After the past month him and Keith gained a really strong bond. He actually depended on Keith for his safety but now that was gone. Lance got moved to a new job, his boss telling him that it would be easier for him there instead of coming to back. It really surprised Lance that his boss just didn't tell him to quit but got him to a higher quality place. 

MONDAY 

 

Lance was currently walking around town bundled up in a brown coat, a black turtleneck, along with a light blue tint of skinny jeans. He was trying his best to get use to his surroundings. It was noon and he was just about to look for a small cafe where he could catch up with his friend Hunk on the phone. His cheeks rosy as he was on his way downtown. He looked around seeing an abandoned church with hideous apartment complexes and old buildings. He took out his phone looking down scrolling through his messages on Facebook but he saw something like a lump on the ground out of the corner of his eye. He looked up moving a bit closer. Maybe it was old clothing or just someone sleeping. He finally was just a few feet away from the lump in front of him he looked down confused kicking the lump softly with his foot. Lance got chills noticing the lump was a human he got out his phone dialing 911 kicking the human trying his best to flip them over to see if they were dead. It was a guy that had a ponytail, pale with scratches and bruises on his face, and had on a navy blue coat with black slacks. He moved closer recognizing the figure going to his knees. He pulled the male's hair back revealing more scratches.

“Keith buddy wake up.”

No response.

Lance put his ear to his nose and pressed his index and middle finger on the males pulse. Lance concluding that he was alive but knocked out looked around for a place to put Keith to warmth. Why did Keith have to be heavy and why did he have to get beat up by an abandoned church? Lance picked up Keith groaning getting him in bridal style. He walked into the church taking Keith to the first pew settling him down gently. The cuban took off his coat putting it on Keith as if it was a blanket. He sat down besides Keith basically cuddling into him for warmth as he looked up. He saw how beautiful the stained glass windows were some light coming into the dark place. The altar just made Lance feel guilty for not coming as he usually did. He felt Keith shaking which made him jump from the trance that he was in looking at the male next to him. Keith was slowly waking up his eyelashes looked a bit dewy. As he leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder his arm still wrapped securely around Keith's waist. Keith made a small huff his face growing red as he looked up at Lance confused. He looked around squinting his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Lance why are we in a fucking church.” Keith grabbed his pounding forehead tugging on his hair.

“Keith! Language we're in church.”

“Says the one nearly sitting on my lap.”

“I-I'm trying to warm you up.”

“Yeah whatever, answer my question.”

“Well you see, you were knocked out by this church while I was going to a cafe and I dragged you in here. Now you answer my question.”

“I'm okay Lance.”

“Why do you have scratches and bruises on your face then? You really scared me you know. What happened?” 

“Galra’s little minions jumped me.”

Lance let out a loud giggle that echoed around the church.

“What are you laughing at you'd probably die from just one of them and plus I was unarmed.”

“No just… I got the image of you getting attacked by those small yellow minions.”

Keith made a disappointing sigh at the comment. Lance moved slightly away from Keith to give him some space. Keith got out his phone calling Shiro to come pick the two up.

~

Once Shiro arrived to the lot he walked inside his mouth already running lecturing Keith for his safety. After they took Lance in Shiro visited a lot they got to know each other really well. Shiro was always very apologetic to what happened that night which was surprising. You'd think that that theses two men would be all moncho and stuff but they're one of the biggest dorks Lance has ever met. Keith rolled his eyes at the man in front of him trying to get up but hissing in pain immediately sitting back down.

“You probably hurt your ankle Keith oh my goodness.” Shiro kneeled down rolling up his boss’s pants while taking a look.

“Oh that's really swollen. You won't be able to walk for a while boss. Maybe it's twisted?”

“Probably.”

“I won't be in town this week Keith you know that. I'm leaving later today. So, Lance if it's not too much can you keep an eye on Keith? Like make sure he doesn't leave the house at night basically like babysitting almost.”

“Oh, well sure.”

“Shiro I'll be fine.”

“Of course you'll be fine you just can't seem to stay still at night or what I've seen for today anytime. So Lance is gonna help you around the house.”

Keith sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Fine.”

Shiro picked up Keith bridal style smirking at the squirming male he was holding and made a motion for Lance to follow him out of the abandoned building.

~

The trio was in Keith's bedroom as Shiro told Lance everything he needs to know about Keith at night and telling him where he can find all the first aid kits, crunches, and his ankle brace.

“He hurts himself a lot so there's a lot of first aid kits here.”

Lance nodded smiling trying to hold his blush of how cute Keith was.

“Well i’ll see you guys next week.” 

Keith waved nodding his head to Shiro he saw Lance tense a little as Shiro left the two alone. Lance followed him going to the closet to get the first aid kit and ankle brace. Keith sat up waiting for the male trying to get more comfortable he fiddled with the scab on his face frowning. Lance walked in with the supplies that he needed sitting on Keith's bed. He'd never been in this room before today. It was huge. The windows were huge, the bed was huge, even the TV was huge. Lance crawled closer to Keith nearly straddling him down. Lance began dampening the scars caring for them first, next his bruises telling Keith to hold the ice pack to the right side of him face where the the bruises mostly were. The raven studied the darker male. He was very focused into this which Keith thought was adorable. Lance moved down to Keith's ankle grabbing another ice pack placing it on the ankle gently. Keith bit his lip at the pain groaning. 

“Want a slush bath?”

“No it's fine Lance.”

The brunette nodded grabbing the bandages from the kit placing them besides Keith's ankle.

 

“I'll go start your bath then wrap you up.”

Keith nodded moving the ice pack to his forehead. 

Lance was sitting on the bathtub stretching a bit waiting for the water to rise up for Keith. He thought to himself how weird this was. A mafia boss basically kidnapped him now they're somewhat buddy's and he's currently starting a bath for him right now? He sighed looking down at the water that was rising up slowly. He was dozing off into space before he heard a loud groan come from Keith's bedroom. The brunette turned off the water rushing to the room to find Keith trying his best to get up. Lance clicked his tongue moving in front of the raven. The Cuban squinted at him blocking him from moving. Keith groaned trying to push Lance away with efore the brunette sat on him. 

“L-Lance get off.”

“No you have to rest Keith.”

Keith sat up trying to push Lance off of him before the sun kissed male bounced on his lower stomach restraining him to do so. Which made Keith have a reaction. Which also made Lance panic and attempt to slide off of Keith but the ravens grip on his waist was tight obviously not wanting Lance to move. Lance made an awkward cough looking down. His gaze slowly rising up to see Keith he looked lost. Lance made a small snort at this as he looked into those cloudy grey eyes. His eyes scared Lance more than anything else. They were almost sharp mostly intimidating to Lance. Lance's eyes trailed down to Keith's lips admiring them. The Cuban boy slid his right hand on Keith's cheek cupping it gently before he moved closer. Keith still looked lost but as if he was lost in Lance's ocean eyes. The master bedroom was quiet and calm. The curtains moving to the short breeze of the ceiling fan. Lance couldn't help it. Staring at Keith’s lips wanting to kiss him. So he did exactly that. He went in for a deep kiss which Keith accepted delightfully. Lance loved this contact it's been forever for him. He felt as Keith rubbed his waist with his thumbs wanting to deepen this kiss but leaning back for oxygen. The clack of teeth were heard which made Lance cringe slightly but definitely didn't stop him from continuing the contact. He bit Keith's lip asking for entrance. Keith was being simple and clean, it was like he was a different person when Lance was dominating the kiss. He wasn't that badass mafia boss, rude, or just grouchy in general. It was like Lance could see right through him at that moment. Keith tugged on Lance’s shirt motioning for him to take it off. Lance now straddling Keith's lap swiftly took off his shirt tossing it aside. The pale boy sprinkled kisses on Lance’s jawline he could feel the grin Lance was growing from this. He trailed down kissing the sunkissed neck which made Lance blush biting his lip. He made small mumbles as Keith gave him love bites on the right side of his neck. He felt Keith's hands rising up slowly to his chest. 

Lance shivered at the touch making a line with his lip not wanting make a single peep. That unfortunately for Lance didn't end long once he felt Keith pinch his nipples with no hesitation. Lance made a small whimper putting his head in the crook of Keith's neck biting on the soft skin. Small moans released from Lance’s mouth as he started pulling at the hem of Keith's top hungrily. Keith moved his hands to his shirt flinging it off before attacking Lance’s lips once more. Lance immediately began to suck on the male's tongue. Keith letting out small moans as he felt the taller male grinding against him. Lance pulled back for oxygen. The two continued their act, Lance unbuttoning and unzipping Keith's pants almost like it was nothing. The two managed to take their pants off leaving them only in their boxers. Keith almost went insane looking at Lance. His golden skin so beautiful. Random patches of freckles decorating his body. The brunette was panting, his lips red and swollen from all the action. Keith grabbed Lance's inner thighs massaging them trying to win some moans from him. Keith's hands got slapped away by Lance.

 

“What did I do?”

“You're too slow oh my God.”

 

Lance pulled down Keith's briefs pre cum on the head of his member. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance once he flinched back. He sat up once more leaning on the side of his bed stand pulling out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. The raven got settled as Lance grew even more impatient with him. Once Keith slicked his fingers with the substance he guided them towards Lance’s heat. He pressed on the entrance with his thumb rubbing it. Lance's member twitched at this making him shiver. The brunette slid his briefs off to give him more access. Keith continued to tease the brunette pressing his index finger on the entrance tapping it. Lance gripped onto Keith's shoulders his nails digging deeply into the skin. Keith groaned inserting his finger slowly. He felt Lance clench around his finger as he started pumping it slowly. Lance shut his eyes moaning loudly bulking his hip foreword. Keith pulled out his index finger to add his middle finger. Keith curled his fingers moving them around a bit making Lance arch his back in pleasure as he moved his hips once more. Keith now satisfied removed them. He placed lube on his fingers once more stroking his cock for prep. Once he was done he grabbed Lance by the waist securely. 

Lance went down slowly he was tense knowing the pain he was about to feel. He sighed trying his best to take his mind off the pain. He made small moans his eyes starting to tear up as he clenched down. Keith panicking not knowing what to do made circles with his thumbs on Lance’s waist. Keith pulled Lance down kissing him softly on his lips. For Lance it felt like this kiss actually had emotion in it. It felt like it wasn't just a one time thing. Lance began to move already moaning loudly. Keith looked up at Lance lustfully admiring how beautiful for he looked. His plump lips parted open to the sound of his moans and pants. It was just like the movies for him. Lance began to pick up his pace moving his hips faster and faster. Keith got a better grip cupping the male's bottom squeezing it roughly. Lance tilted his head back pleasure surrounding his body as he moaned out Keith's name like a song. Keith couldn't help but let out a few moans to this. How was he so pretty? Lance now slamming down onto Keith closed his eyes tightly biting his lip trying his best to not release. But he did eventually. White strings landing on his chest. Keith moaning loudly releasing right after. Lance pulled off weakly landing besides Keith, falling asleep immediately. Keith not accepting that he fell asleep just like that attempted to wake Lance up. He failed. So he cleaned them both up.


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut and guess what my writing is still horrible yay. This chapter is mostly just fluff and stuff. The next chapter is going to be exciting.

TUESDAY 

The room was filled with brightness from the sun. The windows exposing elegant trees and a beautiful blue sky. Lance was just waking up. The sound of birds chirping echoing around. He squinted at the brightness groaning trying to move before he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. A warm breath on the back of his neck giving him chills making him flair his nostrils in confusion. Oh right. The brunette remembering the past events that happened last night becoming tomato red. What ifs and random thoughts went through his mind. They weren't drunk so what was that? Maybe it was a one time thing? First things first he had to find clothes. The Cuban tried his best to gently move Keith's arms from his body as he scooted off the bed. Lance looked on the ground to find his past clothes but instead he found a clear floor with only just his briefs. He sighed deeply knowing that Keith had to get up to clean up everything. Lance walked over to put on his briefs. He turned to find Keith yawning his eyes still closed. Regret filled Lance. He thought to himself of how he should've just stayed in bed pretending to sleep. He turned back quickly laughing softly of how dumb this situation was. Keith sat up rubbing his eyes yawning once more looking up to see Lance.

“Lance?”

“Hey buddy.”

“What are you doing?”

Lance shrugged awkwardly with a huge grin on his face.

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s childish behavior. 

“Did you bathe yet?”

“I didn't actually.”

“Then why are you getting dressed.”

Lance stared Keith dead in the eye to find if he was joking. He wasn't.

“Keith are you that dumb? I don't wanna walk around butt naked.”

“Why not?”

“You're annoying me.”

“It's not the first time I saw you naked Lance.”

“Don't remind me.”

“What? You didn't like last night?”

Keith formed a small smirk on his face. Lance noticing sighing sitting down on the opposite side of him.

“Now I didn't say that.”

“Then what's on your mind?”

“I'm supposed to be babysitting you not having sex with you.”

“So you did like last night?”

Lance shoved him playfully the two chuckling.

“Well what are you thinking of?”

Keith leaned back his arms beside him looking up.

“I can't...really define.”

Lance turned to him looking at his toned body admiring the beauty of it. He looked like a God you'd see in mythology books. The sun shining on his bare chest.

“Then what do you know?”

“I know that I care a lot about you. I want you to be safe and happy.”

“I know you do.”

Keith snorted.

“Do you regret last night?”

“No. I liked last night.”

“Good.”

“Do you still wanna take a bath?”

Keith nodded getting up. They made their way to the bathroom keeping a nice silence. Lance started the bath opening the white curtains. He turned back to Keith he was sitting on the counter messing with his phone waiting. Lance grabbed his ankle gently as he unwrapped the bandages from yesterday. It wasn't swollen anymore just covered with bruises here and there. Lance placed the bandages besides Keith after he was done. 

“How does your ankle feel?”

“Stiff, feels like I can barely move it.”

Lance leaned down on the counter his forearm supporting his head up. He tapped his fingers waiting for the water to rise up. The silence becoming slightly uncomfortable for Lance to bare. 

“Let's have a bubble bath.”

“Why?”

Lance rolled his eyes getting up crossing his arms.

“You're no fun.”

“How are you even going to make bubbles Lance?”

“It's easy Keith don't worry about it.”

-

Keith and Lance were popped in the tub together. Lance leaning back on Keith chest playing with the foam and bubbles. Keith was behind him washing his hair massaging his scalp surprisingly good. 

“You're really good at this, it's making me sleepy.”

“If you fall asleep you'll probably snort foam.”

Lance huffed facing Keith. His chestnut locks pushed back with his body covered in foam and bubbles. His blue eyes more vibrant than usual. The brunette kissed him softly cupping his cheeks. Lance moved to Keith's left cheek peppering it with kisses. Keith trying to hide his blush moved Lance to his lap hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Did you call your job yet?”

“Ah no I didn't actually. I'll do that right now.”

Lance got up nearly crawling over the bathtub reaching for his phone. Keith immediately looking down his face red. Once Lance got his phone he came back to Keith's lap draping his right arm on Keith neck. He dialed the numbers resting his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist once more. Their conversation was short and brief it sounded to Keith that Lance’s boss was explaining a few things to him. The darker male turned off his phone putting it back on the floor. His breathing growing rapidly.

“What did they say?”

“Nothing important really. They said that everything's fine.”

“You seem nervous Lance. Are you sure everything's fine?”

“Yes I am don't worry about it. My boss is just kinda scary that's all.”

“Do you need me to talk to them.”

Lance gave a look flicking the raven's forehead. 

“Let me wash your hair.” 

-

They were finally out of the bath tub. Their fingertips wrinkled from staying in so long. Lance was in a black sweatshirt with boxers as he was blow drying his hair. Keith was downstairs contacting one his partners Pidge, telling them that he won't be as active in the black market as much so they had take over this week. As soon as he was done with the phone call Lance came down. His hair now wavy and poofy. He was holding a hairbrush and tweezers a few scrungies on his wrist. The Cuban also had a huge grin spread across his face. Keith turned his head watching as Lance made his way down the stairs. 

“What?”

Lance sat on the sofa putting Keith's head on his lap. The brunette lifted his head quickly to change his position to cross his legs. Keith had a confused face as he looked up at Lance frowning. Lance began to brush Keith's hair running his fingers through dark silky locks.

“Lance what are you doing?”

“I'm helping your head.”

Lance continued brushing through the hair taking out a few knots in the back. He started running the bits of his fingers on his scalp massaging the area as he went. Keith still confused by Lance’s actions decided to enjoy it and close his eyes. Lance now satisfied grabbed the tweezers aside from him. He began to pluck at Keith's eyebrows. The raven began to sniffle rubbing his nose rapidly.

“I don't like that.”

“Okay okay I'll stop. Can I just go at them a bit more?”

“Lance.”

Keith has an irritated tone in his voice as he opened his eyes to look at Lance. The darker male shivered putting the tweezers on his coffee table. Lance got up walking to the closet grabbing more bandages.

“Is your back still sore?”

“Very.”

“Take off your shirt.”

Keith heard as Lance went up the stairs once more. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling how soft it was before he flinged his shirt off quickly. He pushed his hair back laying down on his chest yawning. Lance came back down with a bottle of lotion. He kneeled down moving to Keith's ankle removing the ankle brace. He got the bandages wrapping them neatly on his ankle. Once Lance finished with Keith's ankle he moved onto Keith's upper thighs straddling them. His blue eyes gazed on Keith's back. The bruises were mostly on the right side in the middle. Lance guided his fingers softly tapping on the bruises.

“Does that hurt.”

Keith shook his head too comfortable to try and speak. Lance put lotion on his hands rubbing them together. He began to spread the lotion out evenly on his back smoothing it out. He went to the bruised area rubbing it as gently as possible. He continued before he moved his hands to his torso. Lance moved his thumbs in a circular motion as he heard Keith let out some soft sighs. He applied more lotion to the area continuing to go in circular motions. He moved his hands to Keith's shoulder begging to move them.

“Keith you still up?”

No response.

-

Keith woke up feeling relaxed. A blanket was draped over his body. The room was oddly quiet which made him wonder where Lance was. He sat up yawning shivering at how cold it was as he grabbed his shirt from the floor putting it on. Keith stretched his back which didn't have much pain as it usually did for some reason. Oh right. Lance. Where is Lance?

“Lance?”

Keith walked to the dining room which was empty but he heard music playing in the kitchen with a few murmurs. He walked inside to see Lance whispering words to a song that sounded somewhat familiar. He was stirring noodles in a small pot looking down swaying his hips.

 

'Cause you, cause you get me where I'm going

In a jury you'll get my vote

 

'Cause I believe

 

I believe you know just what you doing now

 

Keith walked over to Lance he felt his heart warming just by looking at him. Keith rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled looking down as he continued humming the lyrics messing with the chicken on the pan a bit.

“Do you need help?”

“Nah, it's almost done.”

Keith placed a small kiss on Lance's shoulder before he grabbed two bowls placing them besides Lance. He went back into the dining area looking out the sliding door. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was a beautiful yellow with some pink and orange streaks. He sat down at the dinner table once he saw Lance walking in with two bowls in his hands. He placed them down sitting next to Keith sitting on his foot. Keith started to eat immediately. When Lance was staying in Keith's house for that month he'd always cook when he got bored and Keith honestly loved it. Lance played with his own hair not really touching his food yet.

“Hey Keith?”

“What is it?”

“Do you like being a mafia boss?”

“I guess.”

“What do you mean you guess?”

“I just never really thought of it like that. I just did it.”

“How did you even become a mafia boss?”

“What is this Lance? Twenty questions? Why do you care so much?”

“I was just curious. I'm sorry for asking.”

Guilt filled Keith after Lance said that he sighed deeply.

“You know I didn't mean it like that. I just don't really like talking about it.”

“It's fine Keith don't worry about it.”

“No I'll just tell you right now. When I was about twenty two I helped my dad a lot with the black market. I knew what he did and how we were making money so fast. So one day I wasn't in town and my dad was working by himself. The galra and their boss came stole almost every single merchandise we had and killed my dad. Shot him five times in the head. I came home the next day nobody knew about what happened the night before. When I went back to the market I saw my dad laying down on the floor dead. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't do anything.” 

Keith crossed his arms rolling his shoulders.

“I couldn't save him he was already dead. He always told me that when he died he wanted me to be the next boss because he knew that I was responsible enough. But honestly this is so much, it's too much responsibility actually. I'm happy that I'm getting a break and all but I still have to worry about everything and everyone else.”

Lance sat in silence processing the story.

“I'm so sorry Keith.”

“Stop saying sorry Lance. I don't like it.”

“Okay my bad jeez.”

Lance got up moving to the bar.

“You're drinking already?”

“I need a drink after hearing that story.”

Keith rolled his eyes finishing up his food. Lance got a glass filling it up with vodka carelessly. He watched as Keith got up from his seat going to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. Right after Keith left the dinning and kitchen area Lance sighed getting a big gulp from his glass. He sat back down at the kitchen table stuffing his face with pasta. Lance got up nearly done with the glass starting to feel a bit tipsy and decided just to pour a bit more into his cup. He got up walking to the living room. He saw Keith sitting on the sofa watching tv. He was holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger as he exhaled. Smoke covering his face. Lance now full on drunk climbed on to Keith's lap kissing him tenderly. The raven kissed him back wrapping his free arm around Lances waist. Lance peppered kisses onto his neck beginning to whisper to him.

“Keith.”

“Yes?”

“I'm horny.”

“I can see that.”

“Keithhhhh.” 

Keith moved the cigarette back to his lips raising his eyebrows at Lance. Lance silent licked Keith's cheek moving back to his neck leaving love bites. Keith chucked at Lance’s behavior extinguished his cigarette grabbing another one from the pack. Lance slid down to kneel in front of Keith. Licking his clothed member. Keith groaned kicking Lance’s thigh softly as he lit his cigarette. Tossing his lighter on the coffee table. Lance slid Keith's sweat pants down along with his boxers His cock bouncing out. Lance stroked his member a few times before licking the head teasingly earning a few moans from Keith. He began to suck on the head looking up at Keith his face red from embarrassment. Lance giggled sending vibrations down making Keith tilt his head back smoke releasing from his lips. Lance began to lick up and down his shaft his hair getting pulled from Keith. What Keith didn't know is that Lance absolutely loved that. Lance began to tease Keith more rubbing his inner thighs with his thumbs. Keith moaning loudly pulled on Lance’s hair once more. Lance finished teasing Keith going down on him fully. He put his hand onto where he couldn't reach as he began to bob his head getting a rhythm. He pumped his hand matching the rhythm. Keith's grip on Lance’s hair tightening. Lance moaned stroking his own member as well as bobbing his head a bit faster. Keith a moaning mess up there with poofs of smoke coming out of his mouth warned Lance that he was close. Right when Lance was getting off of the raven he released on Lance's face. Lance groaning as he released also. Lance licked Keith cock once more getting all the substance off. Keith looked down scoffing at Lance. He put back on his boxers and sweats as he walked back to the kitchen getting paper towels for Lance. The brunette was still kneeled down on the floor his face buried into the white sofa as he felt tears come down his cheeks. He heard Keith walk back in trying to suck up tears but he couldn't help but sob into the cushion.

“Oh my God Lance get up.”

Lance began crying more covering his face with his hands. Keith sighed kneeling down next to Lance rubbing his hand awkwardly on his back.

“Lance please get up. What's wrong.”

Lance got up looking down he wiped the white substance off of his face onto the hoodie he was wearing which belonged to Keith. His face red as he hiccuped softly the front of his hair wet. 

“I'm sorry Keith.” Lance still sobbing said moving to Keith's neck hiding his face.

“For what?”

“I'm just so sorry that I'm going to hurt you you're gonna hate me baby.”

“Lance what are you saying? Calm down. Go upstairs and change okay?”

Lance nodded standing up walking up to the room. Keith ran a hand through his hair sighing deeply.

“Why is he so unstable when he's drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was dancing to rock the boat by Aaliyah


	4. Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter isn't as fun as I wanted it to be. Guess what. My writing still sucks. I hope someone actually likes this chapter lol.

WEDNESDAY 

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The day was coming to an end. The two were in Keith's bedroom making small talk. Lance on his stomach was laying his head onto Keith's lap feeling a bit sleepy. Keith playing in Lance’s chestnut strands his expression softening by looking at the male. 

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Oh God, what is it?”

 

This was weird he was asking Lance of all people for permission to do something. It felt to Keith as if he was now starting to take the submissive role like he being manipulated into Lance's arms.

 

“You’d never take advantage of me right?”

 

Lance got up sitting down on his legs. His eyes widened as he tried to look Keith in the eye. Unfortunately looking down immediately the cloudy eyes still too sharp for him.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Well look around.”

 

Lance raised his eyebrow looking around the room. He shrugged his shoulders shaking his head with a confused look on his face.

 

“Money, power, sex.”

 

“Keith you know I don't want you for any of that. I love you for you.”

 

“Well let me ask a favor now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance crawled on Keith's lap swinging his arms around Keith's neck placing a small peck on his cheek.

 

“Let me go out tonight?”

 

Lance immediately frowned.

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I said so.”

 

“Lance I need this for the family come on it's just a small deal.”

 

“I have to come with you then.”

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

 

“What? Thought you said it was small.”

 

“No it's too dangerous.”

 

“If it's too dangerous why are you going?”

 

“Lance why are you being so difficult? You can't go.”

 

“Keithhhh. Baby what if you get hurt I won't know.”

Keith sighed they were arguing like a married couple. Back and forth. His arm was draped over Lance's waist. 

 

“Okay you can come but you're gonna be in the car okay?”

 

“Keith what the hell no.”

 

“What?”

 

“That's ruining the point. If you're doing a deal and you never come down what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Ugh whatever Lance I'm putting a bulletproof vest on you though.”

 

-

 

After begging, begging, and begging (also Lance seducing Keith as much as possible) the Cuban boy finally convinced Keith to let him pick out the raven’s clothing. Lance put Keith in a black tuxedo his button up a high collar to hide the love bites decorated on his neck and jawline. Lance managed to slick back the raven’s hair with extra gel. The darker male looked at him up and down admiring the perfect fit. 

 

“I actually don't look too tacky.”

 

“Of course not why would I do that? 

 

“Because you're you.”

 

Lance shrugged looking through Keith's closet picking out a white button up shirt as well as a grey suit. Lance started getting dress putting the white button on shirt first of course. He unbuttoned two buttons to show off his collarbone he had an open grey suit jacket on adding the pants tucking his button up shirt in. Keith surprised at how Lance managed to pick his outfit so fast it took him at least 30 minutes to pick out his outfit. He grabbed the gel from the floor looking in the mirror putting a glob of gel in his hair. He grabbed the brush putting it through his hair watching as his hair flattened to the substance.

 

“Do you have hoops?”

 

“I do actually.”

 

Lance snorted smiling picturing Keith in hoops a smile on his face. Keith rolled his eyes kicking Lance softly.

 

“Can you get them for me please?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Keith walked to the bathroom cracking his neck. He had to admit he was a bit nervous but also excited. Every night with new deals a boss’s attitude can change. He walked back into the bedroom the hoops in his hand Lance’s hair now flawlessly slicked back. He placed the gold items besides Lance sitting on the bed looking at him. Lance put the small hoops in slowly as he saw Keith going down stairs in the corner of his eye. He got up straightening out his suit as well as patting his hair. Keith was putting guns out on the coffee table three guns to be exact. After a few minutes Lance was finally walking down stairs to meet up with Keith.

“Whatcha doin big boy?”

 

“Getting out guns obviously.”

 

“Why. Are we gonna do a hit and run? I don't think I'm ready for that Keith.”

 

“Lance God no. I'm giving you these guns to put in your suit.”

 

“Keith you're so over protective I'll be fine.”

 

“I can't risk you getting hurt. You know how to use a gun right?”

 

Lance nodded a small smile on his face. Keith rolled his eyes grabbing an unloaded glock from the coffee table moving behind Lance. He put the gun in Lance's hands as he lifted his arms with it. Keith explained each part to Lance his breath on Lances neck making the brunette shiver with his every breath.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Lance nodded putting two guns on the inside of his jacket. Keith grabbed the keys making his way to the door holding it for a Lance. The Cuban boy already a nervous mess fiddled around with his fingers his breaths speeding up. It was dark out the stars decorating the midnight blue sky there was a full moon tonight which made everything more eerie for Lance. He moved to the passenger side of Keith's car waiting or the raven to unlock it.

 

“Are you sure you want to come?”

 

“Yes I'm positive.”

 

“Lance you're shaking. You only do that when you're scared.”

 

“Well this is basically my first drug deal what do you expect?”

 

Keith sighed unlocking the car getting inside. He checked the back once more just to see if the suitcase was there. The two strapped their seat belts on Keith starting the car to lead to Lance turning on the radio.

 

-

 

Keith was worried. Lance wasn't even shouting lyrics to the radio. He sat quietly looking down and playing with his hands. They were parked outside of the hotel it was huge and elegant.

 

“Stay inside Lance.”

 

“No! What if they hurt you? You shouldn't even be here Keith.”

 

Keith leaned back closing his eyes sighing deeply. He opened his eyes looking out the window to find a police officer with a watch dog besides him.

 

“Great. This night can't get any better.”

 

Lance turned facing Keith his face concerned.

 

“Police and watchdog. They're gonna know about the suitcase.”

 

“I'll talk to them Keith relax.”

 

“And what are you gonna say? Hey don't mind the guy who walks in with the suitcase even though your dog is barking continuously at it.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

Lance opened the door walking out. Keith was holding his head looking down. This was his absolute first time getting nervous at a deal. Everything was just falling onto him, he didn't want to leave New Jersey with a scratch on Lance. He watched as Lance walked up to the police officer his back facing him. His hands moving around as usual which made the raven calm down a bit he was being more relaxed. Keith saw him playing with the pocket of his jacket pulling something out. Probably his yankee. The police officer nodded at Lance walking towards his car letting the dog go in first then going in second. Lance smirked at Keith motioning for him to get out. Keith awh shocked of what just he just witnessed stayed in the car pulling down the window. Lance walked over leaning down to talk to Keith.

 

“We still going or what?”

 

“Did you turn me in Lance?”

 

“Oh my goodness Keith no chill out let's go.”

 

“How'd you do that so smoothly?”

 

“Because I'm me. I'm smoothly beautiful.”

 

“Oh sure.”

 

Keith got out the car hesitating this didn't feel right. The police was still next to him which was about 3 parking spots away with no cars between them and to add it all up Lance was now relieved he seemed as if the police officer just vanished all his fears and worries from a twenty second conversation. 

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, nothing let's start heading up okay?”

 

Lance nodded opening the back door for Keith as he started walking towards the doors. Keith grabbed the suitcase closing the door locking it. The raven caught up to Lance and they entered in. 

-

 

Keith knocked on the door Lance behind him trying to be a serious as possible.

 

“Hey Keith.”

 

“What?”

 

“Should I use like...an accent?”

 

“Lance it isn't the time to be childish stop.”

 

“I'm not being chil-.”

 

The door opened making Lance shut his mouth immediately. The man in front of him which appeared to be the boss's body guard nodded at the two to walk inside. Keith walked in putting the suitcase on the bed. The room was surprisingly neat. Lance expected a trashed up room with girls everywhere.

 

“Where's Rufus?”

 

The sound of a toilet flushing echoed around the room. Rufus the boss walked out. He was a tall man who looked exactly like Santa Clause but a bit tanner with pimp attire. Lance bit his lip trying not to burst into laughter looked down. 

 

“Ahhhh Keith! I haven't seen you in forever man.”

 

He walked over giving Keith a huge hug. The man definitely had a strong Brooklyn accent. Lance scanned him he had blue pants that has small white stripes with a button up shirt.

 

“How are you Rufus?.”

 

“I've been good, and who is this with you.”

 

“This is Lance he's my uhm.”

 

The two weren't exactly sure what they were. They kinda just went with the flow as things progressed with them. The room was silent the bodyguard coughing making Lance yelp.

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“Sure?”

 

“You're bringing him to a deal?”

 

Keith nodded awkwardly making a line with his mouth. Lance looked down once more biting his cheek his laughter about to burst at how much of a dork Keith is.

 

“Why didn't you tell me! He's gorgeous.”

 

Keith grabbed his nose sighing while Lance giggled behind him. Lance held out his hand for Rufus to shake it and he accepted delightfully. Keith moved to the suitcase popping it open to find multiple plastic bags full with all the merchandise. Rufus clapped delightfully moving to look at the bags. He grabbed a bag observing it.

 

“Five for the suitcase?”

 

Keith nodded cracking his knuckles. Rufus walked over to the drawers opening it up stacks on money placed neatly inside he pulled out at least 5 stacks of the money putting it into a brown paper bag. 

 

“Oh and Keith! I found this old gun it belonged to your dad I'm not sure if you wanted it. I'll go get it for you right now.”

 

Keith nodded turning his head to Lance making sure he didn't look scared or nervous. He was leaning on the wall digging the dirt out of nails. The brunette looked bored. Rufus walked back in holding a pistol he pointed it to Lance as if he was ready to fire. Lance panicked trying to keep a cool on his face.

 

“This was one of his first guns.”

 

Keith not knowing where this was going stepped in front of Lance putting his hands in his pockets. He leaned to his side looking at Rufus in the eye. Lance now full blown screaming inside wanted to run out of the door and hope for the best of Keith. 

 

“Oh really? How about I pick it up at the next deal?”

 

Rufus lowered his arm.

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“Well I guess we’ll be heading out now. Thank you for everything Rufus.”

 

“Already? It's like you just want me for my money Keith. Well you two go have fun.”

 

Keith made a small fake laugh that of course Rufus didn't notice. The raven nodded at the male before grabbing Lance’s hand to leave. Lance nearly running out before Keith shut the door.

 

-

 

“Keith.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That was something.”

 

Keith sighed nodding.

 

“You never know with that man. It looked like he wanted to shoot you in there.”

 

Lance nodded getting shivers just thinking about it. He grabbed Keith's hand squeezing it.

 

“Let's go do some more deals Keith that was awesome! We should go in alleyways because that was all high class.”

 

“Let's go home. How about that?”

 

“No! Keith. We're in New Jersey let's at least savor it and go do something fun.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Lance frowned hearing the irritation in Keith's voice he look down some strands of his greased back hair falling into his face.

 

“Never mind let's go home.”

 

“Lance don't be like that.”

 

“You seem aggravated lets just go home.”

 

“Well of course I'm aggravated Lance. We're just unorganized right now and I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep.”

 

“Then let's go home Keith.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes looking down clicking his tongue he didn't mean to raise his voice at Keith. They were arguing over something so dumb and it irritated him even more just thinking about it. Keith pulled out of the parking space obviously angry. The two sat in silence as Lance rested his head on his hand. The routes were pretty empty surprisingly to Lance. Keith smelled the air nostalgia feeling his lungs. Keith has been to New Jersey several times mostly to go with his dad. He knew the place very well and he'd had to admit it was one of his favorite places to go. Keith turned on the radio pulling down the windows as they drove into the city. The tension between them getting somewhat relaxed. The stars were shining brightly above them. You could hear music playing and the lights on the city around them. The breeze was nice. Just everything felt nice at that moment besides the still living tension. Keith eventually found exactly where he wanted to go. He sped through the street finally his destination showing up.

 

“A beach?”

 

Keith nodded as he drove into the parking lot.

 

“Keith it's 12:51 the beach is closed.”

 

“So?”

 

Lance made a small giggle as they parked in the empty space. The moon’s reflection on the water along with the stars making the area look breathtaking. Keith opened the door kicking his shoes off along with his socks. Lance did the same swinging his jacket off. Keith got out the car taking off his jacket stretching. The smell of freshness filling their nostrils. Lance rolled up his pants moving towards Keith.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

“For asking for so much. We were arguing like an old married couple in the car earlier.”

 

“I know.”

 

Keith chuckled rolling up his pants. Lance looked around the empty beach. The beach to him at night was pretty scary but yet so beautiful. He grabbed Keith's hand kissing it. Keith smiled locking their fingers together. They started walking into the sand the satisfying feeling underneath their feet. A breeze flying over their bodies.

 

“It's so calm here.”

 

“Yep. I used to come here with my dad a lot when I was little.”

 

They were at the shore now. The waves reaching their ankles. Their hands were still locked together in silence hearing the sounds of the waves. 

 

“You know Keith.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Before I met you I didn't feel this free.”

 

Lance was looking down he saw the blue waves washing over his feet the reflection of the moon beautiful on the water. Just everything felt so right.  
Keith looked at Lance his face neutral. His eyes gazed over Lance, his golden skin basically shining over the moonlight.

 

“You know I feel alive I'm doing this crazy shit that I'd probably would've never done without you. I feel great when I'm with you. I just hope that I'm good enough for you Keith. Not even good enough just in general amazing for you. You make me feel safe I wish and I could do the same for you.”

 

Tears streamed down the golden skin. Lance had to admit, he was the biggest crybaby when the subject was Keith. 

 

“You know you're better than amazing right.”

 

The raven pulled Lance closer to him. 

 

“Lance look at me.”

 

Lance's eyes were puffy and it was kind of cliche to Keith because Lance's eyes looked exactly like the water besides them. For the first time Lance managed to look into Keith's eyes without shying away.

 

“I don't know why you're so insecure. And I still can't get over the fact that you think you're not good enough for me. You're insane you know.”

 

Lance let out a small laugh as Keith wiped his tears away putting him into a tight embrace. They stayed like this for a while before Keith let go of Lance.

 

“Cheer up Lance we’re at the beach at one o'clock in the morning.”

Keith kicked water on him. Lance squinted eyes as he kicked water on to him as well. Keith smirked getting down splashing water on to Lance this time the water splashing on his pants. Lance gasped his jaw dropping.

 

“It's game on big boy.”

 

Lance pushed Keith which made the raven simply move at least a centimeter laughing. Lance rolled his eyes moving deeper into the water picking up his pants. He kicked the water forcefully the liquid splashing on Keith. Lance chuckled at Keith did the same. The two went at this for a few minutes before Keith began to chase Lance, trying his best to splash him. But his long legs.


	5. Off to the races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but still bad

THURSDAY

 

Ding dong.

 

Ding dong.

 

Dingdongdingdongdingdong.

 

Lance groaned from the sudden interruption stretching his legs. His chest was pressed against Keith's back. He saw the raven's chest move at a steady pace. His face calmer than ever: The brunette nearly crawled out of the bed. The sun shining brightly into the open windows while the curtains moved to the breeze of the wind. Lance squinted to the brightness rubbing his eyes making his way out of the room. He walked quickly down the stairs. He had the button up on from last night and a pair of boxers. Obviously not caring one bit of what he looked like he opened the door to find a very short human. Oh. Pidge. Right. They looked at each other for a good minute before Pidge opened their smart mouth.

 

“I didn't know Keith still had prostitutes up his sleeve.”

 

“I'm no-.”

 

“Yeah yeah, where's the boss? Thought he said Lance was with him for the week.”

 

Keith came down the stairs before Lance could respond. The raven had on a stained t shirt with sweatpants he yawned closing his eyes to the brightness of the sun coming through the doorway.

 

“Pidge?”

 

“Hello mullet where is your boo thing.”

 

Keith pointed to a Lance looking down. His ears flushed red.

 

“Oh.”

 

Pidge looked Lance up and down nearly glaring. They stepped out the door waiting for Keith. Keith and Lance briefly glanced at each other before Keith closed the door breaking the awkward silence.

 

“What's up?”

 

“Nothing really just passing by to give you these papers for the black market.”

 

“Everything's been going well there right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Pidge adjusted their glasses making a line with their lip.

 

“So.”

 

“So.”

 

Pidge peeked through the door to see if their was any sign of Lance near by. None.

 

“I don't trust Lance.”

 

Keith groaned running his hand through his locks nearly pulling them. 

 

“What? I tried to do a little research on him I could barely find anything.”

 

“What are you trying to do Pidge? I found someone who actually cares about me and you have the nerve to say that they're to be untrusted.” 

 

“Keith listen, I'm not saying Lance is a bad person. I'm just saying isn't it kind off odd that he just magically appears. That time he found you by that church he could've left you to die but he helped you. I mean it's weird because sorry Keith but to be honest you basically left him under hostage for a month. I would've ran for my small life if I were to ever see you again in public!”

 

Keith knew Pidge was right. God damnit they're always right. But this time it's different. Lance is different. 

 

“Whatever discussion over.”

 

Pidge gave Keith the paper cracking their knuckles.

 

“But seriously please be safe Keith I really care about you.”

 

Keith made a toothy grin at Pidge before the short human punched him on the chest making the raven groan in pain. Pidge hopped off the steps making their way to their car. As Keith walked back inside of his house. He walked up stairs to his room to find Lance looking at himself in the mirror.

 

“Do you think I look like a prostitute?”

 

“God no. Why would you say that?”

 

“Pidge thought I was one of your man sluts.”

 

Lance pouted looking at Keith. The raven chuckled softly sitting on the computer chair. Lance walked over to the bed laying on it as he looked up beginning to unbutton the shirt. 

 

“What do you want for dinner big boy.”

 

Keith head shot up gliding the rolling chair over to Lance. Playing with the discarded shirt. Keith's eyes rolled over Lance’s body. Just now realizing how defined Lance’s torso is.

 

“Actually I was thinking about eating out tonight.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Lance sat up one of his eyebrows raised. The darker male stretched his back letting out a small sigh of relief. Keith nodded climbing into bed besides Lance. 

 

“When did you want to go?”

 

“Ahh it's 3:57 right now so maybe in four hours or so. Where do you want to eat at?”

 

“Wendys.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“What?”

 

“Dinner.”

 

“That is dinner!”

 

Keith sighed making a small snort.

 

“Okay sure.”

 

Lance smiled kissing Keith laying back down next to him. Lance immediately grabbed Keith by his waist pulling him closer. He rested his sun kissed chin on the male's shoulder. Lance started placing small kisses on the crook of Keith's neck. The brunette grinned once he heard small moans sing out of the raven's mouth. He sucked on the soft skin moving down to his shoulder nibbling on it marking his territory. 

 

-

 

“Lance! We're just going to fucking Wendy's why are you taking so long?”

 

“Shut up Keith!”

 

Keith groaned flopping down on the sofa nearly catching a tantrum. He just wanted to eat something. Lance walked down stairs he had on a beige jumper with black jeans and boots. The beige jumper was the only non black thing in Keith's closet at the moment. Lance skipped to the door with a big smile on his face.

 

“Awh Keith you look so cute with your turtle neck on.”

 

Lance made a cooing voice making Keith blush looking down embarrassed. 

 

“I'm only wearing this because my neck is purple because of you.”

 

“Keith please it was only like two.”

 

Keith pulled on his turtleneck revealing definitely not two love bites.

 

“It's not that bad Keith come on.”

 

The raven rolled his eyes getting the keys from his pocket walking out the door with Lance.

 

-

 

The 5 minute drive to Wendy's was something. Lance nearly forcing Keith to sing no doubt with him. They got out of the car Lance moving to Keith's side locking hands with him as they entered the fast food restaurant. Lance took in a deep breath smiling gently at his surroundings. It was empty and surprisingly clean.

 

“What are you getting Keith?”

 

“A burger fries nothing special. What do you want?”

 

“I want some chicken nuggets and fries and a frosty.”

 

“Lance there's snow on the concrete just put the snow in the cup.”

 

Lance groaned rolling his eyes.

 

“You sound exactly like my mom Keith. I'm gonna find us a table.”

 

“Lance it's legit empty in he-. Nevermind go on love.”

 

Lance continued walking groaning, getting a table next to the huge windows. He sat down at the table rolling his shoulders back closing his eye waiting for Keith to come back. He tapped his foot to the song humming along. 

 

Keith came back with a tray full of food. Lance rubbed his hands together smiling making grabby hands. 

 

“Awh thanks babe.”

 

Keith nodded as he watched Lance giggle grabbing one of his chicken nuggets stuffing it in his mouth. Keith unwrapped his burger tapping his foot to the beat. Keith took a bite from his burger he looked up to see Lance staring at him. It looked as if he dozed off into space. Keith looked down blushing.

 

“Don't stare at me while I eat.”

 

Lance’s brain scrambled immediately he played with his fingers embarrassed when he noticed that he was staring at the raven.

 

“I wasn't staring!”

 

Keith made a chuckle taking another bite of his burger. Lance continued eating his chicken nuggets swaying his body to the song.

 

“Tell me about Pidge.”

 

“Oh? Okay. Well Pidge is eighteen they were born in Italy. When my dad visited Italy he met the Holts. They became closer so basically family friends right. So the Holts were a mafia family and the youngest was Pidge. The Holts asked my dad if he could bring Pidge back with him to America for safety and ever since then they've been in in the family.”

 

“So what do they do? You know like you do deals, you're a hit man and you run the black market.”

 

“Pidge is a hacker, the Holts lived for technology.”

 

Lance nodded his head sticking his bottom lip out. He finished his chicken nuggets sipping on his drink. He put his fries aside pretty full from all the chicken nuggets but nibbling on a few fries. The brunette got bored watching Keith gulp down his fries and thought to himself what he could occupy himself with. He could play on his phone. Nah. He could make conversation with Keith while he's eating food. Disgusting. Or he could tease Keith. Sounds like a plan. Lance kicked the raven's feet a smirk on his face. Keith not interested what so ever had a neutral monotone look on his face as he chewed his fries. Lance frowned watching as Keith took out his phone obviously not impressed. The Cuban boy placed his foot between Keith's thighs. Keith's grey eyes immediately met with Lance’s blue ones nearly giving him a death glare.

 

“What?”

 

“Lance can you do me a favor and not make me hard in Wendy's?”

 

Lance started to move his foot teasingly smirking.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because I wanted to eat my god damn fries in peace.”

 

“Well too bad big boy.”

 

Keith frowned feeling his erection growing. Lance smiled seeing Keith's face go red. He looked like an actual stop sign. He stood up from his seat making Lance’s foot fall.

 

“You go throw the leftover food and I'll be waiting in the car.”

Lance saluted as if he was a soldier he smiled winking.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Keith pulled his turtle neck down walking out of the building. Lance chuckled getting up to dump the tray in the trash. He nearly ran out of the building with a huge smile on his face. Keith annoyed with Lance ignored him once he got in the car. 

 

“So you're ignoring me now.”

 

“Who said I was ignoring.”

 

“Keith, I don't like your attitude.”

 

“Well I don't like your… uh behavior! Because who gets someone hard in Wendy's Lance? I was trying to eat my fries.”

 

“I don't care what the hell you were eating Keith. I am a horny man.”

 

“Lance you sound like you're in a porno please don't say that.”

 

“Well it's true.”

 

Keith sighed driving out of the parking lot.

 

-

 

Lance pushed back on Keith fingers moaning loudly. They started kissing heatedly when they were in the driveway and next thing you know it Lance was nearly yanking out Keith's dick for the whole neighborhood to see. 

 

“C-come on Keith I'm ready.”

 

“You don't look ready.”

 

Lance whined his face hid into the sofa his lower half raised for Keith. Lance pushed himself onto Keith's member as much as possible. Keith positioned himself to Lance teasing the brunette by stroking himself near his entrance. Lance groaned aggravated with Keith. Why does he have to be such a tease? Keith had a cocky grin on his face before he slowly pushed into Lance. Keith began a slow lazy rock going deeper inside Lance with every small thrust. Keith was resting his chest onto Lance's back placing small kisses on the male's shoulder. Lance shuddered trying to quickly adjust. Once Lance got more comfortable he started pressing himself onto his lover moaning for more contact. Keith obliged starting to pick up his speed. He sat up small groans coming out of his lips. 

 

“Faster.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Keith's slowed down leaning down to Lance.

 

“What do you want Lance?”

 

“Keithhh.”

 

Lance moaned loudly moving to his hand to his twitching member before Keith slapped it away pulling on Lance’s hair receiving a loud moan.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Lance grunted grinding against the couch biting his lip.

 

“I want you K-Keith.”

 

Lance was now a panting mess seeing as Keith shifted up. The raven started moving at an inhuman pace making Lance become a moaning mess. The brunette reached down for his member again before he felt a sting on his ass. Lance loved this to be honest. He wanted more so he reached down for his cock one more time. Lance didn't get not only one slap. Not two. But three. Lance mewled in pleasure. He continued to push back as much as possible on Keith. Keith grabbed a fist full of Lance’s hair releasing. He slowed down his pace groaning throughout it. Lance released after him trembling as Keith pulled out of him. 

 

-

 

Lance woke up. Keith's arms lazily around his waist. Lance sat up groaning rubbing his lower back already feeling sore. He nearly rolled off the sofa making his way to the bathroom. 

 

Lance hopped into the shower taking in a deep sigh starting his routine.

 

-

 

Keith eventually woke up from him nap. He heard a thumping noise, like music up stairs. That was weird. He started walking up the stairs the song slowly processing through his mind. Beyoncé? Okay it's Lance. He heard the music coming from the bedroom. He saw Lance in sweats shirtless. He was singing along snapping his fingers and pointing. He saw as Keith walked still singing to the song he motioned for the male to come closer. Keith scooted besides Lance he was in his discarded boxers from the previous events.

 

“Beyoncé?”

 

“No Keith Destiny's Child.”

 

“What's the difference?”

 

Lance sighed rolling his eyes he started putting the moisturizer on his his face rubbing it in. Keith rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder still a bit sleepy. The brunette turned to him kissing his forehead slowly. He went behind Keith grabbing his shoulders. Lance began moving his thumbs in circles massaging him.

 

“How's your ankle babe?”

 

“It's gotten better… did you have fun tonight?”

 

“You definitely showed your true colors.”

 

“You're saying it like it's a bad thing.”

 

Lance chuckled kissing Keith's neck he removed his hands from his shoulders wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

 

“It was great.”

 

Keith turned red blushing looking down. Lance giggled at this hugging him closer. Placing another kiss. 

 

“You need a haircut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was pretty short the next chapter will be confusing and after that it just.oh.


	6. Clarity is all or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks and it's short

FRIDAY 

 

“What the hell is all this?”

 

Lance tensed hearing the raven's voice. He quickly put the dish down turning towards Keith. He cleaned up the living room, did the laundry, washed all of the dishes, emptied the ashtray, and even sweeped. Lance hates sweeping.

 

“I'm leaving soon remember?”

 

“Not until Sunday Lance.”

 

“Well actually…”

 

Keith moved closer his heart dropping. Lance was looking down playing with his fingers. It looked like the brunette got no sleep last night. His eyes were puffy almost red.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I have to go to work tomorrow.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know. But I need my work clothes.”

 

“Lance look at me.”

 

Lance looked up frowning. Keith observed the male. He's definitely been crying a storm. 

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” 

 

Lance nodded sitting at a stool. He took in a deep breath sighing. 

 

“Then what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately.”

 

“Nothing don't worry about it Keith. I just don't want to go to work really.”

 

“You've been crying because you don't want to go to work?”

 

“Well this is probably our last day together if you think about it.”

 

“What are you talking about? You can come here anytime you want.”

 

Lance stayed silent his throat heavy from keeping back his sobs. He felt two arms wrap around his waist. Keith's chin resting on his shoulder.

 

“You've been crying so much. Just tell me what's wrong, I'll try my best to help.”

 

“It's nothing Keith don't worry about it.”

 

“Is it me?”

 

“How could you say that you dumbass.” 

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

Lance giggled at Keith's obliviation taking the raven's hand.

 

“You know I care about you a lot and I really do love you so much.”

 

Keith turned away from Lance blushing moving to the fridge opening it.

 

“No, no, no you come back here.”

 

Keith frowned turning away from the fridge leaning on it. Lance moved to him grabbing his hands. He put the raven into a lazy embrace.

 

“Sit down I'll make you breakfast.”

 

Keith nodded sitting at the counter. He turned the barstool to click on the radio. It was bright in the kitchen. Lance opened up the blinds as much as possible this morning. Which wasn't unusual. He always did this because Keith usually had a light on and Lance called it a waste. 

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

 

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

 

_Under covers stayin' dry and warm_

 

_You give me feelings that I adore_

 

Lance hummed to the song as he opened up the fridge. He grabbed 4 eggs along with butter closing it with his hip. He placed the eggs besides him on the counter grabbing a knife to cut the butter. 

 

-

 

The two are outside on the hammock. They were nearly cuddling. An almost perfect view of the sunrise. Streaks of orange and pink decorating the blue sky while the sun began to shine brightly above them. The breeze felt nice too. The feeling against their skin it was strong which made Keith's hair fly everywhere. The two had placed their plates down besides them once they finished. Lance got up stretching his shirt rising up revealing his toned lower body. He step down the stairs of the patio moving besides it where Keith had a small garden planted.

 

“Come be planty with me Keith.”

 

Keith got up smirking his hair messy he lazily flopped down the stairs. The raven rolled up his long sleeves moving besides Lance. 

 

“You actually did a decent job on this.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Wow you're welcome Keith.”

 

Lance skipped besides him turning on the hose grabbing the sprout as he started watering the plants. Keith hip bumped him out of the way grabbing the hose.

“You're horrible at watering plants.”

 

“How can you be bad at watering plants.”

 

“You should ask yourself that.”

 

“Keith I was watering the plants just like that!”

 

“Nah you were watering them like this.”

 

Keith rose the hose to Lance draining him with water giving out a deep chuckle. The brunette yelled on the top of his lungs becoming extremely aggravated with the Raven. Keith now dying of laughter walked over to Lance holding his chest. 

 

“I- I'm so sorry Lance.”

 

Lance pushed Keith away walking back inside.

 

-

 

Keith decided to apologize to Lance with a warm bath and candles ( his favorite scent to be exact). Lance was nearly dozing off in the tub his back to the chest of Keith. Their steady breaths matching. Keith flicked Lance’s head for him to stay awake. The brunette groaned in irritation cuddling deeper into Keith.

 

“Are you ready to get out?”

 

“I don't care I just wanna cuddle.”

 

“You need to sleep.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“Lance you're falling asleep right now.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

Lance's voice was deep and raspy his eyes were closed and his head rested on Keith's bare shoulder his arms lazily around Keith.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

 

Keith's face flushed burning. Why was Lance so corny, in a cute way of course. The raven brushed off the comment rolling his shoulders back. 

 

“Let's get out Lance.”

 

“Carry me please.”

 

“I doubt I can carry you on with my ankle.”

 

“You calling me fat?”

 

Keith sighed standing up taking in a deep breath. He stepped out getting a big towel wrapping it around his waist.

 

“Keith wait for me!”

 

The pale boy rolled his eyes leaving the room closing the door behind him. Lance frowned getting out of the tub taking out the clog. He grabbed a towel as well drying himself off quickly. He draped the towel on his shoulders walking out into Keith's bedroom. He got greeted by Keith laying down under the covers. His black locks covering his face with his ears poking out. Lance walked over to the male placing a kiss on his forehead. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance pulling him into the bed. Lance gasped letting out a tired chuckle.

 

“We're not falling asleep.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

 

Lance pulled Keith closer to him cuddling the male his nose in the crook of Keith's neck. The brunettes hair was still a bit wet his hair looked a bit darker. Lance placed a small kiss on his neck licking the spot. Their naked bodies exchanging heat. Lance nibbled on the spot Keith releasing raspy moans. Lance started making his way down placing kisses on the pale chest. Lance smirking stopped at Keith's pink bud licking it teasingly. He started sucking receiving loud moans from his lover. Lance once again started moving down. Keith was supporting himself with his elbows as he watched Lance continue down his body. The tanned male skipped Keith's member to jump to his thighs. For his time being here, Lance hasn't gotten the chance with Keith to explore his dominate side. In Lance’s opinion this big muncho mafia boss was an adorable submissive. 

Lance marked the territory of Keith's inner thighs. Keith moaned nearly squirming around. Once Lance was satisfied with his work he flipped Keith over which made the raven grow nervous immediately making him gasp. Lance grabbed Keith by his waist raising his lower half. The brunette spit on the raven's entrance making him shudder. Lance licked the entrance teasingly making Keith moan out loudly. The sun kissed male began thrusting his tongue as Keith became a moaning mess. He was pressing on to Lance's tongue as much as possible shuddering at each thrust. Lance having a rough grip on Keith's ass digged his nails into the soft skin. Keith began pushing him back even further motioning that he was about to release Lance picked up the pace stroking Keith's member. Keith released white strings decorating his stomach. Keith plopped down sighing. 

 

“Awh Keith babe don't fall asleep.”

 

Keith ignored the male and pulled the blankets over his body cuddling into them. Lance rolled his eyes smiling. He laid next to Keith wrapping his arms around the pale waist.

 

-

 

“You know it sucks.”

 

“What.”

 

“Life.”

 

“Well why would you say that.”

 

“It's just. Have you ever just sat down and wondered why? What's the point? Like when I die will I really need any of this. A job? Car? Money? Success? What the hell is it doing for me. Just a “successful future.” And it’s even worst when people say that I should be thankful that I have any of this. I mean it's hard especially when you're somewhere like this.”

 

“What makes you say something like that?”

 

“Work. How am I so dumb to decide to do such a thing. Working for them doesn't leave me anything besides money.”

 

“Why don't you just quit.”

 

“Can't.”

 

“Why.”

 

“I can't really define.”

 

They finally woke up and sadly it was dawn. Half of the day spent sleeping, exactly what Lance didn't want. At Least he was with Keith. They were now tangled together under the sheets. With Lance whispering random thoughts and subjects that he's been giving to Keith.

 

“Lance I have a question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why are you so serious about spending time together today. You know it's not really our last day.”

 

Lance stayed silent looking down he didn't know what to say to be honest. 

 

“Well you never know tomorrow we can die, why not spend it like it's our last?”

 

“You're kidding right?”

 

Lance snorted playing with Keith's hair. His index and thumb rubbing the black locks together. Keith faced him with a confused look of his face.

 

“I'm joking big boy.”


	7. Love is not enough

SATURDAY

 

“Ready?”

 

Keith was on the sofa swinging his keys on his index finger. Lance was standing by the TV looking at himself in the reflection. His hair still very messy from last night's events, he still had bags under his eyes and he was still was on the verge of crying. Just in overall he looked a total wreck. Lance yawned nodding at Keith until he jumped remembering that he was missing something. He jolted up the stairs. Leaving Keith alone and a bit confused. 

-

 

The ride to Lance’s apartment was silent. The brunette was shaking the whole way there. The two were holding hands Lance looking down away from the raven. Keith was grabbing a glock from under his seat. 

 

“Why are you bringing that Keith?”

 

“I don't know your neighbors like that. What if they try to kill me?” 

 

Lance sighed chuckling. God he'd miss that.

 

“They won't so put it up. C’mon.”

 

Lance got out of the car not waiting for Keith to follow him he started walking next to the stairs waiting for Keith to catch up with him. The wind was heavy blowing Lance’s hair back with the morning sun shining brightly on his tan skin. Lance knew Keith had to bring the gun with him it was quite obvious by the way his eyebrows lifted. Lance giggled blushing. He'd miss that a lot. Lance grabbed Keith's hands locking their fingers together. The brunette took a deep breath walking up the stairs with the raven. These last steps were the worst. Lance’s heart beat growing heavier by the second. Once they reached the top to 211 Lance stuck his key in the door knob his hands sweating like crazy causing them to slid. He finally opened his door kicking it open. This was it. There stood people. Not just any type of people, but people with black and camouflage on with their guns aiming right at Keith. A full swat team was in Lance’s apartment. Keith immediately grabbed Lance’s hand pulling the brunette behind him.

Keith backed up looking down the stairs seeing more swat members and police officers crowding around. The raven now panicking looked behind him to see Lance holding out a badge. Keith's heart fell instantly. Lance of all people. Of course. 

“You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used agai-.”

“You? Out of all people in my life.”

Lance stayed quiet trying to suck up his tears he closed his eyes sighing moving closer towards Keith. 

“Corporate with me Keith.” 

Lance reached out to grab the raven's arm but hishand was slapped away. Keith getting a sudden rush of anger pushed Lance to the railing of the apartment. The team around them started moving their guns into place.

 

“I actually fucking trusted you, you know that?”

 

Keith grabbed out his gun pulling it to Lance’s chin. Tears rolling down the raven's eyes now. His face red but his cheeks flushed with shaky breaths releasing from his mouth.

 

“Is this what you wanted? You happy now? I'll actually blow your head off in front of all your friends to see.”

The soldiers and police officers started making their way to the two. 

 

“Get away.” Lance nearly growled at them. They backed away putting their weapons down. Mumbling codes to Lance. The brunette ignored them his full attention on Keith.

 

“Okay do it Keith. Kill me now.”

 

“Kill me.”

 

They looked into each other's eyes. The ocean and cloudiness never seem to mix at times. Like right now a storm was forming. Their faces both flushed red tears streaming down. Oh how badly Lance wanted to go home and pretend that this was all a joke. But this was reality a reality he'd leave for millions. 

 

“Do it.” 

 

It comes out as a whisper. Keith pulls away he's a foot away from Lance.

 

“Who cares right? I know I don't.”

 

“Keith don't say that. Come here”

 

The raven was now sobbing he put the gun in front of himself making Lance jump leaving him lost not knowing what to do. He took a short breath before he pulled it. The body of the big bad mafia boss fell down. His body laying their hopeless. Lance immediately dropped down next to him speechless. He was too scared to touch his body by the damage that he already seemed caused. A paramedic crew soon came up grabbing the body of Keith Kogane putting him into a stretcher and drifting him off of the road leaving sirens going off everywhere around Lance.

 

-

 

The way back to the headquarters was hell for Lance. People asking if he was okay when he obviously was not, people even congratulating him for “catching the beast!”, and people patting his back saying that “You did the right thing you're a hero.”. Lance felt like the complete opposite of a hero. He felt like the devil himself. He felt as if he killed someone or took away someone's soul. Lance got a few things in his office carried together before heading to the police station. He was speed walking to the elevators awaiting to get interviews, questions, and any other unnecessary things. Before he bumped to someone almost as tall as him. Hunk. 

 

“Lance? You alright?”

Lance's head was down as he shook his head. He began crying a bit more trying to move to get to the elevator but Hunk blocked him.

“Let's go.

He's started walking once again going in a hall where nobody passes and next to a vending machine where Lance followed and sat next to him. I guess you could say this was pretty weird behavior for two grown adults but there was a vending machine and empty hallway. Lance covered his face tears already falling out.

 

“Rough one this time?” 

 

Lance nodded leaning on Hunk.

 

“With Keith huh. You know how I always say the people that you have to investigate are always sketchy.”

 

Lance nodded once more. 

 

“Well Keith seemed sketchy as hell! I mean he was a hit man and he was basically a drug lord I-I don't know how you could stand thinking of that. I'd probably get the hebegebees around him. But I never met the guy you know.”

 

“You're not helping Hunk.”

 

“I wasn't finished! He was probably a great guy Lance and honestly if he was a great guy maybe he'd understand why you had to do your job.”

 

“That's the thing right there. N-no one knows who Keith really is and for me to turn him in when I know he can get killed for getting caught by the government is the worst thing I could actually do.”

 

“Well what was he like?”

 

“Hunk he was amazing like breathtaking. His dark black hair that was placed perfectly on his pale face and oh God his lips. Oh my God his lips. His personality was amazing amazing though he was so protective and so sweet. You'd think he'd be this tough mafia dude that smokes weed all day but he just sits in his living room watching tv or making plans for the black market. He's the biggest dork and I really love him.”

 

“Wait wait, you loved him? What was exactly was the relationship between you two?”

 

“Still love actually and…” Lance started smiling looking down. “I dunno something fun. Like I felt so free with him like I could own the world with him.” Suddenly the smile faded away remembering. “He probably hates me now though.”

 

“No shit Lance. I mean just being honest but I don't know maybe he still has feelings for you. But you're basically a problem to the world of mafia now.”

 

“Well they think Lance Romero is not Lance McClain.”

 

“Well that's true. What did you and Keith do while your were under hostage and while you were “taking care” of him?”

 

“Well pretty basic stuff with Keith but just Keith there with me 24/7 besides at night of course. For the past week w- we just did what we wanted to do I guess.”

Hunk pulled Lance into a tight embrace. Patting His back gently.

 

“Awh buddy it's gonna be okay. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay.”

 

“But Hunk what should I do? We have to leave here soon.”

“Hey maybe visit him? We still have a few hours you know.”

 

“But what would I say? He's probably dead for all I know.”

 

“Well, write him a letter.”

 

“A letter?”

 

“Yes a letter telling him everything. He might aswell know since he'll be in jail for the rest of his life.”

Lance grabbed at his hair looking down. What could be do to fix any of this? Oh right. Food. He got up sloppily getting chips, cookies, and two sodas from the vending machine. He sat back down next to Hunk handing him a soda and chips sighing.

 

“Maybe I should write a letter to him.”

 

“Lance that's what I legit just said.”

 

“No but with flowers. He had this garden you know, we made it in the month I was there with him and there were sunflowers and butterflies were always on them in the month we were together.”

 

Hunk nodded his head starting to move to his feet.

 

“Well chop chop Lance start the romance.”

 

“What about the police station?”

 

“Oh forget about that hurry I heard Coran say that he's in room 721.”

 

-

 

Lance was finished he did the most cliche thing he could do and got him flowers and a card but to Lance the card was valuable. Inside the card was an envelope that had a letter inside of it that said more than enough. He was at the hospital with Hunk in the parking lot. Clouds covering the sky. The sky grey just likes Keith's eyes which killed Lance a bit more. He made his way up stairs he was still in Keith's jumper and wearing his own jeans from Monday. He tapped on the walls of the elevator nervously and he made his way quickly to the room.

 

As he was making his final turn he peeked through the hall and nearly caught an heart attack. Pidge and Shiro. Oh god. Who knows what they'll do to Lance. Lance looked down at the sunflowers in one hand and the card in the other before he heard a door open. The hallway now silent beeping machines coming from down the hall. He peeked a bit more to see a man in a white coat his face almost looked disappointed. Lance stopped breathing looking straight forward once again trying his best to make out the words that were about to come out from the man's mouth.

 

“I'm sorry but Mr. Kogane did not make it”

 

Lance dropped the items in his hands walking away nearly running to the elevator. 

 

_Dear big boy,_

_So you probably hate me and that's okay. I mean I'd hate myself too if I didn't already. I should start off by re introducing myself. Hi I'm Lance McClain not Lance Romero. I'm actually 27 years old, a year younger than you and I was born in Cuba. I'm telling you this because buddy you're not getting out of jail alive. That night when you somewhat saved me was the day I knew that I'd eventually fall in love with you but it was hard cuz this of course is the results. I wish I would've made bigger hints for you to notice. That time when I went with you at the deal when I was talking to the police officer and those times I forgot something in the room it was my badge. I was almost sure you would've noticed but you didn't. You can be so oblivious at times. I wanted you to find out for yourself because everytime when I wanted to tell you I couldn't, you know it'd be all or nothing. If I actually told you maybe you'd hate me or maybe we could've ran away and take off to Australia. It's not like the movies though. You know it's sucks that no matter how many times I say sorry it doesn't fix anything at all. I'm sorry. See? I wish you could see how much I really care for you. You probably think that it was all fake it's not I promise. You mean the world to me you know that right? But this job is something that had to be done or we'd probably both end up dead. And my family needs this money. I know there is nothing I can do and that my apologies won't fix anything but if you could atleast forgive me I'd do anything. You know this isn't yours alone._

_I'm sorry,  
Lance _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you actually read the whole fanfic. It was horrible I know but I had fun writing it and tbh I lowkey cried so yeah thanks.


	8. hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bih

SUNDAY

 

Hahahahaha jk never again.

 

If you didn't notice I'm really bad at writing.

 

And the reason why I really got inspired to write fanfiction was music. And if you didn't notice all the chapters are songs and the songs are telling the story as well??? 

I feel like the songs tell the story better than me so I'll list the songs even though I bet no one cares I just find it highly interesting.

 

Cycles - Willow Smith (WILOUGH) 

See you again - Tyler The Creator ft. Kali Uchis

I'm sorry - swell ft. Shiloh

Tyrant- Kali Uchis

Off to the races- Lana Del Rey  
Clarity- Zedd Ft. Foxes (hi i love foxes)

All or nothing- Kali Uchis

Love is not enough- Above & Beyond (this fanfic was named after a line from the song. When i was trying to find a song to go to the fanfic before i even started writing i choose that it was gonna be from above & beyond cuz im some trash ya know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkjk

**Author's Note:**

> It's horrible


End file.
